In Sickness and In Health
by civillove
Summary: This was a prompt of sick Pam. Pam’s home sick and Jim stays with her. :D which fluff Season 4


Title: In Sickness and in Health

Pairing: Jim/Pam

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: This was a prompt of sick Pam. Pam's home sick and Jim stays with her. :D which fluff

Spoilers: Probably a bit of Season 4

Pam woke up with a terrible headache and her throat felt like sandpaper. She shook her head as she sat up in bed; she couldn't have been sick. She had gone the whole year without being sick and she wasn't going to start now. But as she got up and headed off to the kitchen, her whole body ached and she realized how quickly her nose was starting to stuff up. She tried convincing herself it was just that she wasn't getting enough sleep and that stress was doing this to her.

"Morning." She heard Jim call out as she rounded into the kitchen. She sat on one of the stools of the island table and let out a small sneeze into her arm.

"Bless you." He came up and handed her a tissue, which she took gratefully and watched him to start and make breakfast. It was great to have someone living with you that cooked breakfast. She could count on her hands the number of times Roy had done something like that. But every day of the two months he'd been living with her she'd woken up to breakfast. And if that wasn't good enough she woke up to Jim, what could be better?

"Eggs with a side of sausage?" he asked putting a pan on the stove.

She scrunched her nose and balled up the tissue into her hand. "You ask that every morning and I give you the same answer."

It was weird that she could literally hear him smile. "Mix it up Beesley."

"I hate eggs and you know it." She smiled. "Make me pancakes."

"Doesn't pancake batter have eggs in it?" he teased.

She threw her tissue at him and it hit him in his side. "Wow thank you. In a matter of minutes you went from an adult to a five year old."

"Coming from someone who's always twelve, I'm not that insulted."

He turned and his face scrunched up as he looked at her. It looked like he was confused and was about to ask a question. He went over and placed a long kiss on her forehead and Pam closed her eyes.

"You feel kinda warm. You feeling ok?" He placed his hand on her forehead after that and Pam shook him off somewhat annoyed.

"I just have a headache." She would _not_ admit she was sick.

"That's all?" he asked, he wasn't buying it.

Pam's nose twitched and she grabbed a tissue letting out a harsh sneeze. Now beyond everything her throat burned. How did a sneeze even affect your throat anyway?

"Right, because I forgot that having headaches causes you to burn up and sneeze. You think there's a new disease that causes that?" he joked.

"Ha-ha, joke at my expense." She said aggravated.

He went closer to her and she leaned onto his chest. "Sorry." He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and she turned farther in her chair to face him. "You're sick; you should go back to bed."

"I'm not sick." She disagreed and then sniffled.

He smiled and pulled her back from him. "I'll make you a deal; you go back into bed and stay there… I'll bring you breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed huh? You think that's going to sway—"

He suddenly tried to lean in and kiss her on the lips but she placed a hand on his chest. "Jim although I'd like to deny it, I am sick. And I don't want you getting sick too."

"I think this once I'll risk it." He left two long kisses on her lips and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom.

Pam shook her head and crawled back in bed as he pulled up the sheets over her chest.

"Dwight's going to throw a fit if I don't show up for work."

Jim shrugged. "Then I guess he'll explode when he knows I'm not coming either."

"You can't just stay home because I'm sick." She grabbed a tissue from her night table and daintily blew her nose.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can. I'm stubborn like that."

He left a kiss on her forehead and stood. "I'll get your breakfast. Pancakes with eggs?"

He smiled and Pam nodded. "Yes, most defiantly eggs."

She smiled widely as he left, he wouldn't bring her eggs. He never did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jim came in and placed the tray around her hips. She glanced away from the TV and looked over the tray. There was pancakes, orange juice, a flower lying by the plate and two Advil's on the napkin.

"There's chocolate chips in the pancakes." He said as he rounded the bed and went to lie next to her.

She picked up the flower and brought it to her nose. "I can't smell it." She said disappointed.

Jim shrugged and took it from her, taking his own whiff. "Smells like a flower, you're not missing anything."

She lightly hit him on the arm. "Not the point."

Jim took her hand and held it. "I called Dwight; he thinks we both have smallpox. I heard him look up the symptoms on Web MD."

She smiled off of Jim's grin. "And when he realizes that smallpox doesn't really infect people anymore in the US?"

"Then he'll tell Michael and they'll call again and I'll either tell them we've been to East Africa recently or that you have the flu. Whatever one comes out in the heat of the moment."

She kissed his hand and he pulled back suddenly. "Aren't you _sick_?"

"Don't mock me!" Pam said playfully.

"Alright, alright fine. But eat and don't give me the excuse you can't taste it. I'm not falling for it Beesley, you can _imagine_ what it tastes like."

He up and headed out of the room. "I'll go grab a movie."

She nodded and took a bite of the pancakes. She imagined the best tasting pancakes ever and smiled. She had the best boyfriend ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pam swallowed the pills with the last bit of orange juice and carried the tray into the kitchen. She saw Jim approach her out of the corner of her eye.

"I could have gotten it." He said as he placed a few movies on the counter top.

"I'm sick, not disabled." She washed out the glass and placed the plate and silverware in the sink. She turned and glanced at his movie selection.

"Ok, _Top Gun_, _The Notebook_ and…" She picked up the last one. "_Chicago_?"

He smirked and shrugged. "I'm feeling musical."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Right. So what one do you want to watch?"

"You pick."

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "I'll probably fall asleep."

He went around the counter and went behind her and brought his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and her scent suddenly enveloped his nose. He took a deep breath and turned it into a sigh. She smelled like vanilla and berries, now with a hinted scent of syrup since the pancakes.

"Yeah and I probably won't be paying attention to the movie anyway if you catch my drift."

She smiled and sniffed. Her nose was completely stuffed now and her headache seemed to be getting worse even though the Advil took the edge off.

"Fine, if I had to pick…" she picked up the DVD. "_The Notebook_."

"_Notebook_ it is…I love Ryan Gosling."

She grinned. She loved Jim.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pam felt bad for Jim. All she kept doing through the entire movie was sneezing and sniffling and coughing. She felt horrible but she felt even worse Jim had sit next to her through it. Although when she looked at him he didn't look like he was annoyed. He was either looking at the screen, handing her a tissue or glancing at her sympathetically.

"Sorry if I'm ruining the movie." She said and then sneezed.

"Bless you, and you're not." He pulled her closer and she snuggled under the covers and against him. She was lying against the crook of his arm and his arm had taken its place over her shoulder.

It was luckily near the end of the movie and she didn't have to ruin it anymore. Although she couldn't help the tears falling down her face as the credits started to roll.

Jim noticed and turned suddenly. "Hey…" he said gently. "You really didn't ruin it for me you know?"

"No." she shook her head. "I can't believe they die together."

Jim had to restrain himself from laughing at her. He let out a slight smirk and smiled. "You always cry at the end of this movie. You shouldn't have picked it, you're nose is going to get all stuffed up."

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and tapped her now pink nose. He had to admit she was adorable with her nose all pink and her hair ruffled. He wouldn't tell her that though, he knew she felt terrible.

He let his hand continually stroke the side of her cheek long after the tears were removed. "Let's watch _Top Gun._"

She smiled and nodded. "At least that one doesn't make me cry."

He laughed. "Even when Goose dies? Geez Pam what movie _don't_ you cry through?"

She looked like she was about to pout. "I don't cry through every movie. Just sad-ish ones. Fine lets watch _Chicago_, nobody dies in it."

He shook his head and grinned. "You know if we put that in there's a chance I'll put on the subtitles and it'll become a sing along."

She giggled and poked him in the side. "You start singing and I _will_ cry."

Jim got up and switched the movies and crawled back in next to Pam. He felt her shift once or twice before she got comfortable.

As the second song started on the screen he looked down to find she'd fallen asleep. He shifted further down into the covers so she'd be lying on his chest and pulled the sheets farther up around her shoulders.

As he kissed her forehead and turned his attention back to the TV, he'd realize he'd always end up here. With her in this bed, in sickness or in health.


End file.
